


The Ultimatum

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Alpha, Angry Castiel, Angry Dean, Angst, Cheating Dean Winchester, Choices, Crying Castiel, Dean Tries, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Drama, Endgame Destiel, Established Married Destiel, F/M, Forgiveness, Guilty Dean, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infedelity, Kids, M/M, Making Love, Marital Problems, Marriage Counseling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE HEED CHEATING TAGS, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Working on marriage, hard times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Alphas Dean and Castiel have been mated and married for 5 years now. Other wolves admire their uniquely bonded relationship and always talk about how happy the two alphas were.But, what you see on the outside, isn’t even close to the truth. Castiel and Dean’s marriage has suddenly hit a few bumps on the road, becoming strained and difficult to stay loyal to their vows.Castiel watches his husband slowly drift away from him, indulging in many things that may continue driving a wedge between them. And everytime, Castiel forgives because he has to believe that Dean will find his way back to him.But, when things go too far, Castiel gives Dean a choice.To save this marriage or not?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Minor Bella Talbot/Dean Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 51
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, welcome to another fic of mine. Now, first I'd like to say that this fic contains cheating Dean. Well the first parts of it. So, please, if this affects you in any way, then I caution you not to read. Please, no negativity. This fic is based on Dean and Cas trying to fix their marriage, so if you're anti- Destiel Endgame (due to the cheating) then please do not read. Also, on an additional note, I do not condone cheating. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Please forgive my English as it is my second language.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cheating!!!!!! Manhandling!!!! Please do not read if triggered easily!!!!

Dean was buried in her again. _For the fifth time this week._ He had opted to stay late at work and of course, Bella, his secretary, had too. What started as playful banter, soon developed into checking each other out, before escalating into forbidden territory. 

Once, he got Bella’s lacy panties off, that was it. 

She would ride Dean to completion or Dean would fuck her till she came hard. He never knotted her and he always wore protection. He even showered at times before heading back home to his husband. 

Castiel.

 _Why wasn’t Dean getting all excited when he thought of his husband?_ There was guilt, fear, but, no excitement. It had been like this for a couple of months now.

Dean knew that cheating on his husband was wrong, but, _why didn’t he stop after the first time?_ At times, Dean felt that Castiel knew about his affair, however, the alpha would still give him a warm smile and greet him whenever he arrived home. 

If Castiel was awake.

Castiel and Dean still had sex- but there was something missing whenever they made love. There was no connection, just lust and the need for release. And as hurtful as it is, there have been times where Dean hadn’t ensured Cas had come- in the recently past months. All Dean cared about was his own need to come inside his alpha, while knotting him. Of course, whenever he did cum long and hard inside Cas, the urge for his husband to fall pregnant would emerge within him.

But of course, it was biologically impossible for any alpha to conceive. 

Many arguments have come up because of the fact that kids weren’t a possibility. Yes, they had discussed options, but it really wasn’t the same as having kids with the one you love.

Dean saw he and Cas house coming up the street. He honestly dreaded entering their own family home, but, hey, he had to buck up. He pulled up in their driveway and turned off the ignition. He sat there just staring at the house, he and Cas, put so much love and effort into building. _The memories of laughter, kisses and hugs- at a time they were both so happy came flooding back._

Dean growled and opened the glove compartment, pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels. He uncapped the bottle and took a huge gulp. The burn felt _oh so good-_ so he took another few big gulps. He stopped when the tipsy-ness began kicking in.

Dean hoped Castiel was asleep.

**

_Wrong. Castiel wasn’t asleep._

The alpha was sitting up on their marriage bed, staring blankly at the wall ahead. 

_Shit!_ Dean cleared his throat and began tugging at his tie, “Um- hey?”

Castiel was glad to see his husband, however, he noticed how tensed Dean seemed. _Not that it was uncommon with their marital issues these past couple of months._ Then, his heart dropped when he smelled that foreign omega scent on Dean- it was the same scent he had picked up, lingering on Dean’s clothes and underwear this whole week. 

Dean had cheated on him- again with the same person. _Whoever, this omega was._

Castiel felt anger slowly build in him. He wanted to wait up for Dean, because he wanted to start re-building what they lost. But, Dean, betraying him, again like this was a punch to the face. He watched Dean quickly enter the bathroom- _probably to wash out whatever scent of the skank that was on him_.

 _No!_ Castiel wasn’t going to pretend that he didn’t notice tonight. He was going to address whatever shit was going on here- when his husband got out the shower.

**

Dean spent at least 30 minutes in the shower, trying to scrub off Bella's fruity scent. But, mostly, he hoped that the longer he spent in the shower, Cas would get tired and head on off to sleep.

_He was wrong. Again._

Dean released an annoyed sigh when he saw Cas sitting up on his side of the bed, in his boxers and tee, reading a book. He was just about to pull out clothes from the drawer when Castiel said in a clipped tone, “I’ve laid your clothes out on the bed".

 _Crap!_ Dean could smell his alphas irritability from where he stood. He closed his eyes briefly, before turning around to finally come face to face with a blue steely eyed Castiel who had his book laid down on the nightstand- just watching him with unreadable eyes.

He decided to get cocky, walking over to his clothes laid out on the bed, “You didn’t have to do that Cas. I could have picked out my own clothes".

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean. He couldn’t hold back his retort, “well, isn’t that what a good husband would do for the man he loves, Dean?”

Dean knew he shouldn’t push it. _Maybe, it was the alcohol talking_. He started putting on his t-shirt, “Don't do me any favors, Cas".

Castiel clenched his fists, tone icy and unrecognizable as he asked, “Dean, why were you late!?” 

“I already told you that I’d be working late, Cas! Reports and data need to be collated and sent by the end of week!” _There Dean goes, lying came so easy and this conversation was starting to tick him off._ “Can we just drop it and go to bed, Cas! I have to get to work early tomorrow!”

 _Castiel had enough!_ Throwing his cover off him, getting up and stalking towards Dean. He saw Dean gulp and take a few steps back. Cas didn’t care how fucking menacing he looked, he was going to speak his mind. He stopped before Dean, “Are you sure you stayed late for work or was it to bang whatever skank you’ve been sleeping with behind my back!?”

Dean should be guilty. _Really!_ But, all he felt was pissed and cornered. “Back off Cas!”

Castiel wasn't intimidated by his alpha husbands taller and bulkier frame. He shoved a hand onto Dean’s chest, nudging the alpha a few steps back, “Don't you dare tell me to back off, Dean! You cheated, repeatedly, on me, so at least have the balls to admit it to my face! I am your husband and I deserve the truth!”

Dean wasn’t one to turn his wrath on Cas, but, today he was being controlled by a foreign need to freaken punch something. His own alpha wolf was rising up to the challenge of another alpha wolf. _This was one of the dangers of marrying another alpha- it could turn messy if a fight happened between them- as is in their biology_. He found himself, gripping Castiel's wrist hard, “Don't push this, Cas! We'll talk when you’re calm!” _Yes he still had the sense to take extra caution- it was a fight against his inner alpha._

Castiel pulled his wrist out of Dean’s grip, giving Dean another hard shove that had the alphas ass hitting the dressing drawer. “Screw you, Dean Winchester! I want you to tell me WHAT THE FUCK have you been up to!? NOW! I ain’t waiting any longer!”

 _Fuck! Dean broke!_ His canines were out and next he was stalking across the room, bunching his alpha husbands shirt in his hands. “I SAID NO! NOT NOW! WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! DO YOU WANT ME TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT, CAS! HUH?”

Castiel knew that this was getting to a point where things were about to get ugly. Alphas fought- bloodily and fatally. _Someone had to give._ He could see how uncontrolled Dean was right now- and maybe he wanted to piss the alpha up more. _But, would it solve anything?_

There was also that very obvious erection that both Dean and he were spotting. Alphas tended to get horny when being confronted- it was a nasty side of them. The heat in his veins tempted him to throw Dean onto their bed and make rough love to the man, but, he knew that it was the wrong way to deal with their problems. _They couldn’t just fuck away their anger and tension- like they always did after a heated argument._ He swallowed his anger and lowered his voice, “fine Dean. You win. I’ll drop it for now. Tomorrow, we are going to have this conversation before you leave for work- or else, I will reign hell on you. Do I make myself clear!?”

Dean tried to will his angry alpha in. Castiel's _back off_ , was enough to settle his alpha some. He carefully unhooked his hands from Castiel's shirt, “Ok Cas”. _Fuck!_ Now, he could feel guilt come crashing into him, when he saw the resigned look on his alpha husbands face. Plus, all that rough contact left him feeling hot, horny and buzzed. He licked his lips, voice strained as he uttered, “Cas- we-".

Castiel wasn’t having anymore of Dean’s cheating hands on him nor was he having his alpha husbands cock and knot buried in him tonight. He threw caution into the wind, “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight, Dean”. _It was safer that way._ “Maybe, when you’re laying there, you can think about whether or not you want to save this marriage? The ball is in your court, Dean!” With that Castiel walked away from his stunned silent husband, grabbing Dean’s pillows and a fleece blanket, and shoving it into his husbands chest. “Now, GET OUT!”

Dean couldn’t look his heartbroken lover in his eyes. _What has he done?_ All the way downstairs, he contemplated Castiel's words very carefully. _Did he want to save this marriage or not?_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive comments and kudos are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure alpha smut...like an alphas horny nature got in the way. Enjoy!
> 
> Bottom Dean! Rough sex!

Dean woke in the morning with a full on headache- maybe, from the alcohol OR _from the loud banging of what sounded like pots and pans being slammed down into a hard surface- coming from the kitchen._

_Fuck! Cas was still pissed!_

_Well duh! What do you expect, Dean!?_

Apparently, Dean was once again irritated. He got off the couch and made his way over to the kitchen- arriving just in time to see Cas slamming the silver non- stick pan unto the stove. His ears rang. “Jesus fuck, Cas! What the hell, man!?”

Dean almost fell on his ass when Cas shot him a cold look- it was so vicious that the saying ‘ _if looks could kill, he'd be dead already'_ came floating into his mind. 

Castiel release a snarky remark, “Oh good! You’re awake!”

“This is not exactly the way I want to be woken up, Cas!”

In a flash, Dean was being crowded into a nearby wall. For an alpha who was a few inches shorter than Dean, Castiel appeared to be towering over him. And damn, that got little Dean peaking up in interest. Castiel barricaded Dean’s head with both palms rested on the wall, feeling all riled up, edgy and vengeful. He and Dean’s faces were barely inches apart, his voice in-between growly and low, “And in what way would you prefer to be woken up, alpha?”

 _Fuck Dean was rock hard now!_ He saw nothing but want and a challenge in his alpha husbands eyes. _Two could play this game!_ Dean landed a slap on his alpha husbands boxer clad, hard, ass cheek, then squeezing that perfect globe, “You know exactly how, Castiel! With your perfect mouth wrapped around my cock!”

Once again, the heat was up. Castiel and Dean both had high, at times, uncontrollable, sex drives. It was one of the reasons they matched so well with each other- meeting each others needs- anytime, any day. But, Castiel knew that they were on shaky ground. He attempted to pull back, knowing that he had made a huge mistake by getting into Dean’s face, however, he found his efforts fruitless as Dean pulled him in- firmly- until they were both pressed hard into each other. The feel of their huge bulges meeting had both alphas moaning breathlessly. “Dean, no, I-".

Dean slipped both his hands under the material of Cas boxers, cupping and squeezing those firm globes, huskily whispering unto Cas lips, “Shh baby! Live in the moment! Let me undo you!” Dean began to slowly grind his bulge into his husbands, slipping a middle finger down Castiel's crack and pressing on that furled hole.

 _Shit!_ Dean knew how to reel Castiel in! _Fine! Whatever!_ After they've fucked this colossal horniness out of their system, Castiel would make sure that they got to talking!

Plus, during sex, Castiel was going to be holding all the cards. He closed the gap and sucked in his husbands bottom lip _not so gently_ between his- resisting the urge to moan at Dean’s addictive taste in the mornings. His alpha husband moaning at how Castiel was teething and abusing that bottom lip. Castiel enjoyed how Dean toyed with his hole and ground against him, however, as their frotting became a little erratic, he pulled out of harassing Dean’s bottom lip, to release a growl, grabbing both his alphas wrists and pinning those arms up firmly against the wall. Castiel alpha wolf celebrated his husbands whine at being manhandled. He growled, “You go by my pace, Dean! I’m going to own your ass today!”

Dean felt himself twitch hard, precum dribbling down the head of his cock at his husbands controlling nature. _Fuck! Dean was down with that!_ He continued his slow grind, “Oh yeah baby! You know I love it when you give it to me, nice and hard and deep". 

Dean bet that everyone else, saw Castiel as the submissive alpha in the bedroom- all soft and begging. But, damn, Dean knew the real Castiel was dominant as fuck when he wanted to be. And, he definitely felt just how dominant Castiel was when his alpha husband slammed his lips onto his, immediately prodding his mouth open until their tongues were dancing and being sucked on roughly. Then, Castiel hoisting him up in his strong arms, until Dean’s legs were wrapped around his alpha husbands waist. Dean's was trapped, as Castiel pinned him up against the wall, pushing his groin hard into his own, at the same time, squeezing his ass cheeks damn hard. 

Dean needed air, so he broke away from the kiss, leaning his head against the wall. He pressed his hands into Castiel’s strong shoulders, moaning breathlessly as his alpha began licking and nipping at his mating mark, just under his right earlobe. “Oh baby. Ah!” If Castiel were to keep this up, Dean would be coming untouched and into his boxers. “Fuck Cas! I need you!”

Castiel was hungry for Dean. Lost in his alpha pleasuring its alpha husband- taking control. He heard Dean and he could feel Dean’s cock and balls twitching hard against his- despite the boxer materials separating them. _He wanted Dean so bad._ He wanted to fuck and reclaim Dean on their kitchen counter until the alpha was coming untouched. So, he growled filthily into Dean’s ear, “Hold on!”

Dean gripped his alpha around the shoulders and waist hard, sucking on his alphas mating mark, while he was being lifted somewhere- and when his ass was sat at the top of a cold granite surface, he realised it was the kitchen counter. _Shit yes! Cas was going to ravage him!_ Soon, his husband was pulling back, leaving just enough space to roam his eyes over Dean’s entire clothed front. _Fuck! Cas looked crazy- eyes an even darker almost glowing blue._ Then, that rusted breathless voice ordered, “Take off your clothes and get back on that counter Dean! Just the way I left you!” Dean did as he was told, while Cas walked out the kitchen. He was already sitting on the counter with his thighs spread to reveal his pink pucker, when Castiel arrived back- this time fully naked, cock huge- erect and a tube of lube in hand. This only made Dean fist himself, but was stopped when Castiel barked, “DO NOT DARE TOUCH YOURSELF DEAN WINCHESTER!”

Dean released the hold on his cock, whinging, “Casssss!”

Castiel wasn't going to dish out any more foreplay. He was going to give Dean a short, hard, fuck and knot. He instantly popped the tube of lube open and poured a generous amount onto his palm, before drizzling some of the clearless liquid onto his thickened cock. The alpha then, threw the bottle aside, hearing it land somewhere in the kitchen. Castiel watched Dean’s fully blown out pupils take in how he fisted his cock- getting it nice and slick. He found it darkly satisfying to see Dean squeamish and a little fearful. He hadn’t done what he was going to do now, but, he always wanted to try it. He headed towards Dean, “I’m going to fuck you open, just on my cock Dean”.

Dean suddenly felt all hotter. _This was new territory and he kinda liked it._ The alpha also knew that no matter how pissed Cas was, his alpha husband would always wait for him to give the heads up on whether or not he wanted to participate. Dean spread his legs wider, feeling his hole fully and unashamedly exposed. He leaned back on his forearms, “Come on, baby! Fuck me open!”

Castiel had gotten Dean to submit before- but damn was this the best submissive moment yet. He was running on emotions, anger and lust, and he allowed it to fuel his next few minutes. He slipped between Dean’s thighs, rubbing his cockhead along that furled ring of muscle. The contact feeling _oh so good_ that he could feel it all the way to his toes. He pressed both his palms onto the kitchen counter- just behind Dean’s ass- cheeks, eyes fixed intently on Dean’s, as he began to push the head of his cock, slowly through the first ring of muscles.

Both were out of it the instant Castiel’s cockhead breached Dean’s hole that they both released guttural moans into the air. Dean was delirious, trying to force Cas further into him, “More Cas!”

_Who was Cas to decline?_

Castiel didn’t push; he fuck his cock inch by inch into Dean’s thrumming, tight hole. He couldn’t resist squeezing Dean’s ass hard, as the pleasures practically increased around his cock the deeper he sank in. “Oh Dean! Shit! I should fuck you open with my damn cock everytime, instead of using my fingers! This is fucking amazing!” _Yeah, he hardly used vulgar language, however, when it came to sex, Castiel didn’t have a brain to mouth filter._

It drove Dean nuts the way Castiel made him feel fuller and fuller. He released a loud cry when Castiel's cockhead finally rubbed hard against his prostate. He ended up wrapping an arm around Castiel's shoulders, trying to rotate his hips in circles, trying to get his lovers thick head to massage his good spot. “Oh fuck yeah!”

Castiel was now balls deep in Dean. He kissed at his lovers neck, enjoying the feel of Dean grinding down on his cock, feeling himself twitch repeatedly inside his lover as his head rubbed deliciously against that hard nub. Dean’s hole was the perfect, warm, thrumming, glove, for his thick member. Castiel could feel the fire in his groin building up, which made him eager to fuck. He found himself claiming Dean’s lips- sharing breathless kisses as they ground in circles into each other. 

Both moaning out in between kisses, “ _Ah! Yes! Uh! Right there! So good! Fuck!”_

Castiel knew that he had to move quick- otherwise he was going to bust a nut without getting to the actual fucking. So, with much effort, he pulled his lips off his alpha husbands with a wet, filthy pop. He grips Dean’s hips to halt the man from making any more circles, meeting those lust blown green eyes. He breathed against Dean’s lips, “My turn".

Castiel didn’t hold back. He pulled his entire cock out that gripping warm cavern, before plunging back it. Both crying out, “Ohhhh! Yes!”

Castiel set up a punishing pace, enough to have Dean bouncing up and down his member. Enough to have both grappling hard for purchase. Enough to have themselves lost in the throws of complete lust. Enough to have them crying out sex sounds and noises. _God forbid whoever walked down the street, past their house._

But right now, both alphas didn't care. They were buried in each other and for now, that was all that mattered. Castiel could feel himself growing harder and harder the longer he pounded into Dean- and soon, he felt his knot slowly enlarging, slipping in and out of Dean’s tight hole. He cried into Dean’s neck as the stimulation of his knot began, “Oh Dean! Oh feels so good! Oh you love that knot, don't ya!?” 

“Yes alpha!” Dean bounced harder on his husbands hard cock. “Only knot I need!”

Castiel somehow thought of Dean’s affair and boy did it piss him off that he started pounding sharp, short, ball smacking, fucks into his husband, allowing the man to yell out and tremble hard. Dean was beautiful when he was lost in his overly stimulated state. He licked at Dean’s earlobe, growling, “Is my cock enough for you!? Huh! Ah- Dean!? Hmm?” He could feel white hot jolts beginning to shoot through his cock and up his spine, nevertheless, he continued to pound into his lover hard. “Do you need her when you get this good of a fuck from your alpha husband!?”

Dean was a goner. He was thrashing wildly, his cock on the brink of exploding hard. He leaned his sweaty forehead against Castiel’s, gripping his husbands now wet hair tight, eyes rolling to the back of his skull and toes beginning to curl in tighter. He groaned out as Castiel’s cockhead hit his spot so good. His answer to Castiel's questions came flying out of him in moans, “NO! Ah! Cas! I don't need someone else! Only you!”

Castiel growled out, “That’s fucken right -Ah- Dean!”. Before, he knew it he bit into his lovers mating mark, hearing Dean cry out wantonly scratching his shoulder blades.

They were finally at their peak. Dean being reclaimed while squirting, white hot cum, onto both he and Castiel's chest and stomach. Meanwhile, Castiel was releasing animalistic growls into his alphas mating mark, while his knot finally inflated and gripped his lovers hole tight- cock releasing thick spurts of cum deep into his alpha husbands warm channel. 

_Enjoying in their marital bliss for the time being._

**TBC**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies for the late update. Our country was just hit with a Cat 2 Cyclone, thus power and internet were affected. But, here is the latest update for you. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please heed warnings! This contains mentions of cheating.

It wasn’t long after their coupling that the tension between them began to build. Castiel was suddenly feeling uncomfortable buried inside his alpha husband that he pulled himself out of Dean before his knot could fully deflate. Both winced audibly at the tinge of sharp pain that accompanied their early separation of knot from hole.

Dean felt his heart give and immediately couldn’t meet Castiel’s eyes. His own hole ached and suddenly all feelings of emptiness began to flood him. He carefully got off the kitchen counter and began throwing his clothes on- both not saying anything more.

Dean’s eyes somehow landed on the blue wall clock they hung up in the kitchen, seeing the time was 8.30am. _Shit, I’m late for work!_ But, before he could just waltz on out of the kitchen _, thankful enough that he had an excuse to avoid any heated conversations with his husband_ , Castiel uttered quite firmly, “Don’t bother going to work Dean. I had already called in before you woke and informed your boss that you aren’t coming in today because you’re unwell”.

At that little information, Dean stopped in his tracks and turned to meet Castiel’s unmoved blue eyes that were equally staring him down. He began to feel his blood simmer, “You what?” _Seriously!_ He grit out, “Why the hell would you do that without my knowledge, Cas?” _His blue eyed alpha husband had never done anything without his permission first._

Castiel thought to himself that _‘maybe he shouldn’t have done that’_ but, with the way Dean seemed to _‘not make time’_ to at least talk and find out _how the week went_ these past couple of months, had somehow forced his hand. He folded his arms along his chest, standing his ground, “Because we need to talk Dean. Our marriage is falling apart slowly and whenever I want to engage a conversation with you, you come up with all sorts of excuses to weave your way out of it!”

“Going to work isn’t an excuse Cas! Our livelihood depends on it!”

“You talk as if you’re the sole breadwinner here, Dean! I work too, but that does not mean I get to ignore my husband and not make time for him!” He added, “This is the only way I figured we could talk! Or, we could always talk during marriage counseling!? I told you Dean, it’s up to you whether you want to save this marriage or not!”

 _Shit! Of course Dean fell asleep last night feeling like the world’s most horrible asshole husband at the same time feeling the guiltiest he has ever been._ Dean had to hold his tongue. Cas always had a way of digging under his skin and right now, an argument is something he didn’t want to be having. _Nor was marriage counseling!_ Well, at least for now. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Ok Cas. We’ll talk”.

**

Castiel had marriage counseling on his mind and if need be, it was something he would suggest they pursue, however, he still had half a mind to be considerate of how Dean didn’t like sharing his feelings nor talking, with a complete stranger. _Yeah, he wondered why he still gave a fuss about his cheating husband._ So, here they sat, opposite each other, on the sofas in the living room, quiet and still feeling on edge.

Castiel decided to start off, “Dean, we have drifted so far away from each other these past couple of months. So much so, that you have decided that cheating was an option”. He rubbed a hand down his tired face, “I want to know what happened between us Dean”.

Half the time, Dean’s eyes were cast downwards on his knees. _Shit, he could feel Cas eyes burning into him_. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable, but right now, the guilt overshadowed his other feelings. _Look up, you coward! Meet your husband’s eyes and tell him!_ And when he did finally peer into his lovers blue eyes, that heartache and pain reflecting off Cas punched him right in the guts. He sucked in a breath and felt tears cloud his vision, “I’m sorry Cas I-“. He found it hard to speak through the thickness in his throat.

Castiel didn’t want to feel anything for Dean at this very moment. All he wanted was for the man to own up and tell him why. _Why did he cheat? What happened between them?_ Dean’s apology only left him wanting to claw someone’s heart out of their chest! Well, it was a bit extreme, but right now, all he felt was devoid- _heartbrokenly devoid_. “Dean, I don’t want to hear your apology right now! I want to know why would you cheat on me?” His heart suddenly hurt when he uttered, “Is it me? Did I do something wrong?”

 _How could Castiel think that this was his fault?_ Dean blurted, “No baby! This is not your fault! Cheating was my choice! A poor one on my part, several times over”.

Dean’s words still didn’t make him feel so good. He needed more, so he probed. “Who is this omega? How long or how many times have you had…sex…with her or him _?” It hurt to think or say what he suspected his husband was up too- all those late nights at work._

Dean swallowed. _Here it goes_. He still had his eyes on Castiel when he answered, “Her name is Bella Talbot. She’s been my secretary for a week now. We’ve had meaningless sex at least 3 times this week”. He felt so disgusted with himself, uttering those words out to a stunned silent Cas who looked like he was about to fall off the edge of his seat.

Castiel felt like a jagged edged knife had been shoved deep into his heart and twisted. He knew that Dean had been with someone several times this week, but hearing it from the horse’s mouth, felt even more gut wrenching and heart breaking. He had to suck in a few deep breaths through his nostrils, trying to keep his tears at bay, but failing miserably as his sight turned blurry. He cleared his throat, but still found this unavoidable thickness in his tone as he said, “So, you hate me that much, that you cheated on me 3 times”. Not actually what he wanted to say, but, he couldn’t help but feel this was somewhat his fault. _Was he too busy? Was there not enough sex? Was Dean losing interest in him? Had he neglected his role as a husband? Did he miss something? Was it because he couldn’t bare kids? Was he not good at cooking? Was he not good at baking? Heck, did he talk too much? Was he too bossy?_

Again, Dean felt even shittier. Castiel was in complete self-blame. _Fuck you, Dean Winchester! Now is not the time to be a self-centered coward! Castiel blames himself because of YOU!_ He got up from where he sat and immediately made his way over to his now silently weeping husband. He sat down by Cas side, wrapping an arm around his husbands waist and pulling his husband into him- where he cradled Castiel’s head into his chest, repeatedly kissing the top of his shaking and sobbing husbands head. His own tears rolling down his cheeks and his own heart squeezing in agonizing pain, self-loathing and guilt. His voice now strangled as he murmured brokenly into his lovers jet black hair, “Baby, please I don’t hate you. This is not your fault! It’s all me. I was too weak to resist temptation. I know things haven’t been too happy these last couple of months, and I really don’t know why we drifted too far, but, that didn’t give me the right to find comfort in someone else. I should have come to you. We should have talked out our issues, but, I was the fucking idiot who always turned you down. I’m sorry baby. I don’t know what to do? I want to fix this. I want to make this right. I want us to go back to being what we were before everything tensed up and I made stupid mistakes. Please, I’ll do anything Cas. Just tell me what to do?”

Castiel felt his husbands words penetrate into his very soul. He could hear the regret and pain embedded into Dean’s tone. No matter how hurt he felt/ how hurt they both felt, one thing was still for sure- _he loved Dean with all his being and he was willing to fight for this marriage and it seemed Dean was too_. For now, being in the warmth of his husband’s arms and embrace- he felt like the deeply in love couple they were months back before their relationship strains began- _it felt so good_.

To Castiel, Dean was his high school sweetheart and his first and only love who showed him what it was like to live outside his close minded, judgmental and verbally abusive family. He wasn’t going to let what they had go so easily. _Never._ He pulled himself out of their embrace- though still engulfed in Deans arms, to meet those watery green eyes and that tear stained cheeks of his husband. He asked in a croaky voice, “Are you willing to fight for us, Dean? Because, I am.”

Dean remembered how he somehow won this stubborn alphas heart in high school. Every day was a damn battle to get Castiel to acknowledge him and finally say yes to a date with him. Every day he fought hard, even though there were difficult times faced. In the end, he had won Cas heart and didn’t waste a damn minute asking his love to marry him right out of graduation. Now, he had committed one of the most vilest of acts of betrayal in a marriage, that in fact should have him being booted out of Cas life, but, somehow, this beautiful alpha who he had hurt so badly, was willing to give him another chance to prove his worth. _He wasn’t going to squander that chance_. So he nodded, not even flinching or blinking away from Castiel’s glassy blue eyes as he replied, “With all my heart, I am willing to fight for us, Cas. Let me prove my worth to you?”

Castiel felt his heart skip at that- but very lightly. He wanted to smile, but didn’t have the heart nor willpower too. He answered, “Ok Dean. We will work on our marriage and bond with all we’ve got, but most importantly, with honesty and faithfulness to each other”.

Dean felt that jolt his heart. “With honesty and faithfulness, sweetheart”.

And they cuddled, just as they were- for the first time in a long time. _It was going to be a long road ahead for both alphas._

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s keep in mind that Cas and Dean want to fix what they have. And yes, Dean needs to work hard for Cas approval. Plus, they're alphas, hence, naturally horny.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter....

Dean was busily crunching data into his computer, when a gentle knock sounded. He looked up from the computer to see Bella standing by the door. She looked very hot in her black mid thigh pencil skirt, white long sleeved shirt and black pencil heels. Her blonde hair was curved up into a bun and her lips were glossed with cherry red lip stick. She smirked, “Like what you see handsome”.

Dean had to admit that she looked real alluring, but, surprisingly, he didn’t feel stirred up sexually. What he saw was what anyone would point out if they ever came across Bella. The **_him_** , two days ago, would have instantly gotten a woody. Today, he barely twitched. He responded, “Hey Bella. I’m glad you came over”.

Bella’s eyes twinkled with mischief. _Dean probably wanted a little snack._ She locked the door behind her and sauntered over to the other side, whereby Dean sat in his office chair. She loved that he was looking slightly bothered- _trying not to break a sweat._ She rested her ass against the edge of the mahogany desk, just before him, to his right side. She teasingly uttered, running a manicured finger up her own thigh, dragging the hem of her skirt slightly up, “you know, I’m not wearing any undies today”.

Dean had forgotten just how manipulative Bella could be. He maybe felt a little stirring in his groin, but he didn’t let himself think too much of it. He needed to get as far away from her, and do what needed to be done in order to safeguard him and his marriage. He dragged his chair back and got up, immediately heading over to the other side of the desk. 

Bella stopped what she was doing and shot him an annoyed confused look. _Dean expected that._ He was much comfortable now at a distance, saying, “Bella. What we had going on between us was wrong. It shouldn’t have happened as I am a married man. I have realized that now and I wish to discontinue our nightly activities”.

Bella scoffed, “oh come on Dean! It’s just a little fun”. She walked closer to Dean, seeing the man take a few steps back, which annoyed her greatly. She stopped in her tracks, folding her arms along her chest, “come on Dean! You know that your husband can’t give it to you like I do!”

Dean felt his irritation slowly seeping in. He hated when people ran their mouths against Cas. _He was the bad one here! Damnit! Not Cas!_ He retorted, “Cas gives it to me just fine! In fact, he’s a much better lover than any I’ve ever had!”

“He is the ONLY lover you’ve ever had, well, apart from me! So, how can you rate someone without anyone to compare him to!”

Dean rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose- feeling a headache coming on. He sighed, “Bella, I can’t do this anymore! And most importantly, I can’t be having you as my personal secretary any longer. So, I have no choice but to ask you the resign immediately, on moral grounds. If you do not resugn within 24 hours, I will have no choice but to fire you”. He faced her scowl head on, “Firing you would leave a bad mark on your resume, so please just resign”.

Bella was infuriated. _How could Dean do this to her!?_ She was Bella Talbot and she always got what she wanted. She would get her revenge. She held her head up, “fine Dean! I will leave! But don’t think this is over!” With that she stomped out of the office- she needed to release her frustrations- so it was time to go through her _friends with benefits_ list. 

Dean felt so light the instant Bella walked out the door. It was a step in the right direction. _He felt glad that he had taken it._

**

Castiel knew that these were stressful times between Dean and he, nevertheless, he would always look towards the more positive side of things. He wasn’t one who dwelled well in negativity- so he always tried to push past it.

_A pacifist of sorts._

Castiel was a romantic at heart. He still loved his husband immensely. Though he was heartbroken and worried- _particularly about Dean going back to work which leaves a lot of things to think about with Bella there_ \- he still wanted to fix things the way he knew he could.

_Candle lit dinner. Pie. Conversations. Lovemaking._

Castiel wanted to ignite everything back to the way it was when they were so madly in love. It was by a long shot and the commitment had to come from both of them. 

**

Dean arrived home at 7pm. _Progress_. He turned off the ignition and sat in his car, studying the orange glow of lights streaming out of he and Cas humble home. This time warmth filled him up, as well as, excitement. He loved his mate- _he had just lost his way-_ of course by his own poor decision making and faults. Now, he couldn’t think of being away from Cas for long periods of time. _It was fast progress, but he was desperate._ He needed his mate.

Dean walked into a home filled with the smell of deliciously baked apple pie. _Yum_. Cas sure made the damn best pies. He walked into the kitchen to find his husband in a ‘ _kiss the cook’_ apron. He beamed, dropped his brief case on top of the island and headed over to his husband who was slicing up a pie and humming away. He wrapped his arms around his man from behind, burying his nose under Cas ear, “Hey baby”.

Castiel already smelled Dean’s scent from afar, so he really wasn’t surprised by his husbands affectionate hug from behind. He paused his slicing of pie and leaned into Dean’s warmth, definitely feeling his alpha mates bulge poking his ass. He replied huskily, “Well hello lover. You seem happy to see me”. He made sure to press his ass firmly back into Dean’s crotch, his own member twitching and hardening in his jeans. “How was your day love?”

Dean moaned and continuously nipped at his lovers ear lobe. Anything to keep him distracted because right now, he was seconds from ripping Cas clothes off and fucking him right here on the kitchen counter. _Pie could wait._ He decided to get straight to the chase, holding Cas closer as he murmured, “I fired Bella. Well, technically I allowed her to resign but she refused. So, I fired her”.

Castiel gasped and felt this warmth flood his heart. He dropped the knife and turned in Dean’s arms, this time wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and pressing his bulge into his mate. He met his lovers beautiful green eyes, “Really babe?”

 _Cas looked like Christmas had come early._ It was a look he hoped his lover would have when he shared him the news. He nosed Cas lightly, “yes babe. I had to do it for us. And I’m glad I did”.

Castiel was mesmerized by his lover. As if he were seeing him for the first time in a whole new light. He couldn’t contain himself, lunging forward and claiming Dean’s lips in a deep kiss that held want and love. He moaned when Dean’s pressed him into the kitchen counter, carefully grinding into him. He had no choice but to brace his hands against the top of the granite counter as their grind session became quite desperate. He sighed and threw his head back as Dean began to attack his neck with hard nips and suctions. He already felt himself leaking hard. He trembled out, “Dean baby. I need you to knot me!”

Dean dragged his lips back up Castiel’s neck, jawline and claimed the panting alphas lips in a tongue twisting kiss. He sucked the air out of his husband and devoured that mouth before he pulled back and panted out, “Bedroom then! Pie later!”

Castiel leaned his forehead against his lovers, “bedroom now! Pie later!” And so he laughed as Dean heaved him up, allowing him to wrap his legs around his husbands waist. All the way to the bedroom they kissed, on every wall and surface. 

Dean was going to take the man he loved apart. He was going to make Castiel Winchester scream his name.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the epilogue🙂

Epilogue

Cas birthday was coming up. So far, the last couple of weeks have been very fruitful. Counseling was working, their once rejected bond was now growing and their marriage life was ever so fruitful. Things were looking up!

But, there was still something missing. There was still this void left to fill in their lives. And, Dean knew exactly what present to get Cas for his birthday. He had thought about this huge step long and hard; he felt he was ready and he knew Cas has been hinting at this particular subject for a long time now.

Castiel couldn’t stop the smile that lit up his face as Dean brought out a birthday cake with candles. It was his favorite cake- Black Forest. It was just the perfect size and had the words ‘Happy 24th Birthday Cas’ scribbled in blue icing. He was enticed by the chocolate scent of the cake when it was laid before him on the dining table. He received a kiss from his man and murmured, “thank you for this, Dean. Means the world to me!”

Dean murmured into his husbands hair, “make a wish and blow out the candle, honey”.

Castiel got all excited, closing his eyes briefly before he opened them and gave one big blow. He cut a piece and had a bite before giving it to his husband. “It tastes real good, Dean”.

Dean had to agree. It was just the right amount of chocolate goodness. He reminded himself that he needed to pay the cake shop a visit and give them his thank you. After a few shared kisses, he said, “let’s go to the living room. I need you comfortable for your present”.

Castiel teased, “are we getting naughty on the sofa, Dean?” He playfully nipped at his lovers bottom lip.

Dean chuckled at his lovers obvious cheeky attitude. He pulled his lover into his chest, pressing his bulge into Cas. He murmured onto the man’s parted lips, “oh we will get naughty sweetheart”. He grabbed a fistful of his husbands hard ass, “but, first I gotta show you something”.

Castiel ran a hand down his lovers chest. He really wanted to get to having some great sex, and probably lick cake off Dean’s body, but, first, present time. He followed his husband into the living room, making a guess, “are you going to show me your satiny pink underwear that you’re wearing or something sexy?”

Dean smirked at him, pushing him down on the sofa. “Oh you never know, honey”. Dean then, dug his hand into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out a piece of folded paper. He held the folded piece of paper out to Cas, “Here Baby. I hope this gives you joy”. God his heart was pounding against his chest.

Castiel curiously studied the folded piece of paper in Dean’s hand. He reached out and took it. He spared one more glance at Dean who gave him a nod. He then blew out a breath and slowly unfolded the piece of paper. He could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears when he saw the bold letters at the top of the page reading ‘MERCY ADOPTION APPLICATION’. He saw that the details were already filled in by his husband- judging from the handwriting- plus the necessary witnesses and lawyers have already added their signatures and stamps to vilify their details.

Castiel couldn’t help the tears that flooded his eyes and the immense joy he felt in his heart. He met his lovers equally teary eyes and trembling smile. He asked thickly, “Does this mean what I think it does, Dean?”

Dean sat down next to his husband, placing a hand on his alphas thigh. His own voice was filled with emotion as he admitted, “yes sweetheart. We’re going to adopt a pup and call him/her ours. A baby of our own”.

Castiel finally broke down, sobbing silently into his lovers shoulders. In between wretched hiccups, he said, “Dean…I…don’t know….what….to….say”.

Dean rested his cheek against the top of his lovers head, “Are you ok with this, sweetheart?”

Castiel lifted his head, revealing his reddened swollen eyes. “Of course, I’m ok with adoption honey. I’ve always wanted a baby. And, I think we will be ready to receive our pup when the time comes”.

Dean nodded. He knew they still had a lot to work out in regards to their marriage. A hell of a lot of mending. But, Cas was right, things were going well so far for them and it would take a couple of months before the adoption is approved. That’ll give them ample time to get themselves sorted. He commented, “A pup will be good for us”.

Castiel knew the implications of those words. And, he couldn’t agree more. This pup would be a huge blessing to both Dean and he. Yes, they need to get themselves sorted, and they were on the right track, so far. He imagined what the pup might be like- energetic, curious and full of life. He rested his cheek on his lovers shoulder, rubbing circles into his man’s knuckles, uttering with a smile, “imagine those little paws running around the floors”. 

Dean smiled. “Mhmm. It’ll be a game of catch up!”

“I look forward to that”, Castiel chuckled. The man lifted his head and turned his attention towards his husband, “thank you for this, Dean. This is the best birthday gift a man could ever receive from his beloved”. Castiel folded the adoption application and laid it on the tea table. 

Dean replied, “you’re welcome babe”.

Castiel pulled his lover by the hand, getting up. He aimed a mischievous smile at Dean, “Now, let’s go have some fun, hmm?”

Dean smiled cheekily. Oh yeah. He couldn’t wait for Cas to discover the lace black undies he wore underneath his jeans- just for his husband. He slapped his husband of the ass, “lead the way, handsome”.

Saving this marriage was the best decision both alphas had decided to make.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have decided to cut the fic here. When, I get back into the groove, I may add another part. 
> 
> I would like to thank all my readers. You are all amazing and truly you have kept me going!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this final chapter!


End file.
